


Mabaris make the best wingmen

by aboxofbees



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age II
Genre: M/M, leah the mabari is the best wingman ever
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-07
Updated: 2015-07-07
Packaged: 2018-04-08 05:49:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4293084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aboxofbees/pseuds/aboxofbees
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Modern setting; a mabari befriends Anders and insists on him following back to her person. This works out happily for all involved.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mabaris make the best wingmen

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt by renegadechristie: modern setting. Anders finds a lost mabari, and goes around looking for the owner. It’s hawke. m or f hawke, whichever you prefer :D

Anders blinked, eyes bleary, and sniffed violently. It was midsummer and his hayfever was off the scale. He’d been studying for his next exam, books spread around him on the grass, picnic blanket ruffled at the corners where the wind had tickled the fabric, making it fall over in gentle laughter.

As his thoughts collected themselves, he realised he’d fallen asleep mid-sentence, falling backwards against a nearby tree. Anders groaned inwardly; who knew how long he’d been asleep – how much studying time had he just wasted?

He blinked some more, the world slowly coming into focus. He sat up properly… and came face to face with an extremely large, slobbering dog. Anders screeched in surprise, his whole body jumping backwards and bashing into the tree. He flailed for a moment, then came to a halt, chest vibrating with laughter at the reaction of the dog who had jumped back in surprise and Anders’ own reaction, and was now looking at him, head cocked, with a look of pure confusion in its wide eyes.

Taking deep breathes, Anders inspected his new acquaintance more closely. It appeared to be a female mabari; standing about half his own height with an intricate kaddis adorning her brindle fur.

“Hello girl, sorry for scaring you, but to be fair, you scared me first.” The mabari took a couple of steps forward, huffing at him as if accusing him of overreacting.

Anders chuckled, “Yes, well, I’m more of a cat person myself.” She whined at him, looking wildly affronted. “How do you manage to make me understand what you’re thinking?” She yipped happily, sitting back on her haunches, exuding a sense of satisfaction.

Anders leaned forwards slowly, offering his hand to the mabari. She carefully sniffed the proffered hand, and then, as if deciding she approved, gave it a small and gentle lick. Anders wrinkled his nose in faux-disgust, but ruined the façade by rubbing her ears affectionately.

“Well girl, you must have a person ‘round here somewhere.” Anders leant forwards onto his knees to better see the dog’s back. “This kaddis is gorgeous; it must have taken hours to do. Somebody really loves you.” The mabari barked happily and, as if understanding what Anders was talking about (which, to be fair, she probably did), stood up and trotted a few paces away, then turned around to look expectantly at her new human friend.

“I can’t come with you love, I’ve got to get back to studying, I…” The mabari growled under her breath; not aggressively, but firmly indicating to Anders that this was not the answer she wanted to hear. “No, no really, I can’t, I’ve got to…” At this, she paced back over to him, took one corner of the picnic blanket in her strong jaw, and with ease proceeded to drag the fabric, along with Anders and all his books, in the direction she’d previously been heading.

For the second time that day, Anders screeched, falling backwards as his seat slid forwards unexpectedly. The mabari let go of the blanket, padded over to where Anders had fallen and stood over him, looking for all the world like she had achieved precisely her desired effect.

For the second time that day, Anders groaned inwardly. Who was he to try and refuse a mabari? There was no way she was going to leave him alone until he went with her, presumably to find her person. “Okay, okay! Let me up will you?” Anders scrambled to his feet, dusting off his clothes and packing up the books now strewn wildly across the crumpled picnic blanket following their forcible relocation.  

 

Anders sighed. He’d been plodding along behind the mabari for about twenty minutes, and taking a break from studying for this long this close to an exam was starting to make him antsy. Apparently sensing his frustration, the mabari stopped walking for a moment to bark cheerfully at him and lick his hand again. A tiny smile made his lips twitch, even as he wiped his hand on his trousers, and Anders resigned himself to his fate.

The strange pair approached a copse of trees, and Anders could tell by the happy spring that had entered the mabari’s step that they were close to their destination. Suddenly and without warning, the dog barked loudly and ran off into the trees.

 _Oh Maker…_ For the second time that day, Anders sighed. Tentatively, he picked his way through the trees after his ex-travelling companion.

“Oh Andraste’s flaming knickers Leah, what have you done this time?! You really need to stop bringing people…”

Anders turned around, and locked eyes with the most gorgeous man he’d ever seen. The man in question stopped scolding the mabari – Leah, evidently – who was looking extremely self-satisfied, and straightened up, a grin spreading across his face as he looked Anders up and down.

“On the other hand, Leah… _Well done_.”

Anders flushed deeply, light crimson spreading down his neck and up to the tips of his ears. He looked away, smiling widely at the ground.  

“So, uh, she does this often then? I thought I was special.” Anders chuckled under his breath as he looked up at Leah’s owner coyly.

The incredibly attractive man laughed genuinely, eyes sparkling. “Ah, sorry to break it to you sweetheart, but she does this a lot.” The man looked away and then back again. “Although I have to say, she’s never brought back someone quite so…”

“Quite so… What? Handsome? Attractive? Wildly stunning?”

“Heh, I was going to say dishevelled, but those descriptors definitely work too.”

The flattery was lost on Anders as he suddenly inspected himself, trying to work out why he was, apparently, dishevelled.

The was the sound of shoes crunching dry twigs, and then the man was standing in front of him, still grinning just as broadly.

“My name’s… Well, my friends call me Hawke. And you… you have practically an entire tree in your hair.”


End file.
